Selamat Tinggal, Untukmu
by Chilla
Summary: Jemari-jemari matimu kupancangkan / Maju menusuk, singkap ribuan racun mematikan - Kumpulan fanpoem mini. Sasori-centric.
1. Chapter 1: Selamat Tinggal, Untukmu

**Selamat Tinggal, Untukmu.**

Fanpoem. Sasori-_centric._

Genre #1: Family/Angst

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

.

.

Seribu malam penantian

sia-sia

Seribu janji, harapan

kosong belaka

Seribu mimpi tanpa kesadaran

hampa menyisa

Seribu derap langkah dari kenyataan

Kemarilah, _disini tak ada luka.._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Menunggu.

Setiap derit pintu yang kuawasi, _tak ada kalian_

Menunggu.

Seribu malam tanpa tidur, lenyap dalam penantian

Menunggu.

Awasi semua harap dalam rayu kepalsuan—

.

.

Aku menunggu—_untuk berhenti menunggu_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Terima kasih, untuk_mu_.

Untuk semua harap dibalik kepalsuan

'_Senyum_'ku, untuk_mu_.

Atas semua tanya tanpa jawaban

Izinkan kukatakan pamitku, untuk_mu_—

_—**"aku benci kalian."**_

_Hitai-ate_ sialan ini, untuk_mu_.

Dihias goresan anggun, pertanda hancurnya kesetiaan.

.

.

_Selamat tinggal,_

untukmu.

_Hitai-ate_ di saku kini tinggal fosil membeku.

.

.

* * *

_( 26 September 2012 )_

_.  
_

_.  
_

***hitai-ate**: pelindung kepala yang diikat di dahi yang dipakai oleh para shinobi, dengan lambang desa asal mereka disana sebagai penanda desa tempat mereka mengabdi.

.

A/N: Fanpoem pertama saya. Saya tak tahu apakah di FFnet boleh menge-_post _fanpoem atau tidak, mudah-mudahan tidak melanggar Guidelines.

Terima kasih sudah membaca (_mudah-mudahan Sasori disini tak terlalu OOC_). **Kritik, jika berkenan?** ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Simfoni, Untukku

**Simfoni, Untukku.**

**.**

Fanpoem. Sasori-_centric._

Genre #2: Drama/Crime

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**.**

.  
Naikkan cakar di buku-buku jarimu  
Kanan, kiri — gerakkan dengan lamunan anggun  
Dipimpin utasan benang yang memijar biru  
Dua, satu — **_kau milikku_****.**

.

.

Yang kutahu, lubang di dada ini takkan menutup  
Sekalipun kubuat dirimu seratus bahkan _seribu_  
Sepi tetap menari berlari didepan mataku  
Biarpun ini tubuh tinggal bongkahan kayu  
.

.  
Jemari-jemari matimu kupancangkan  
Maju menusuk, singkap ribuan racun mematikan  
Menarilah dengan anggun – _kirim mereka ke dekap kematian_  
Kau dan aku….  
_..hampa dan kesakitan._  
.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Seri kedua dari kumpulan fanpoem ini. Nantikan seri ketiganya, ya. ^^ *kalau ada yang nunggu gitu*

Terima kasih untuk **Ainesuna**-san yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. :)

.

Makasih juga untuk yang membaca. Semoga kalian menikmati fanpoem (_gaje_) ini. **Kritik, jika berkenan?** ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Sayonara

**Sayonara**

**.  
**

****Fanpoem. Sasori-_centric_.

Genre #3: Hurt/Comfort/Family

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

****Disarankan untuk membaca puisi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Naruto 1st Ending - Wind** atau **Evanescence - My Immortal.** Selamat menikmati!

* * *

**.**

****.

Katakan selamat tinggal

ku tak peduli lagi pada apapun kini

Kecuali pada sosok-sosok kayu yang beku

Mereka takkan tinggalkanku

Apa peduliku kalau _mereka hanya semu_?

.

.

Rela kukorbankan semuanya

Cinta, rasa, dan rumah yang kupunya

Maaf,

Kenanglah aku sebagai pengkhianat belaka

Yang patut dimurka, tapi _enggan terlupa_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Obsesiku mulai merayap jauh

_Begitu jauh_,

Katakanlah bahwa ku hilang kendali

Katakan bahwa ku maniak seni

Tapi, hanya ini yang kupunyai—

—_selain sepi._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Tak kurang dan tak lebih

Anak kecil yang terperangkap bayangan sendiri

Termakan segala angan semu obsesi

Jika ku boleh pinta meski hanya sekali

—_Tariklah aku dari benteng gelap ini!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sebongkah kayu yang hidup dan tanpa emosi

_Mungkin_ inilah diriku kini

Hasil karya gagal dari tangan-tangan seni

_Tapi_—untunglah kumasih punya harga diri

.

.

Panggil nama_ku_

Anganku pupus dalam gelapnya kastil

Aku—_tersesat di redup labirin_

Meraba hampa tanpa suatu yang berarti

.

.

Kusadari, bahwa

aku..merindukan _cahaya_.

Kusadari bahwa

yang _semu_ takkan bisa gantikan yang _nyata._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Anak kecil yang enggan tumbuh dewasa

Mungkin itulah diri ini sebenarnya

Tapi—_jangan lihat aku seperti itu_

Bahkan monster macam diriku pun masih bisa _merasa._

_.  
_

_.  
_

Dibalik segala seringai jahat semu

Ada anak kecil yang tersenyum_ beku_.

.

Untuk kalian berdua—

_Maaf,_

Kini ku bukan lagi darah dagingmu

Melainkan anak kecil yang berlindung dibalik topeng pembunuh

Jika nanti saatnya kita bertemu,

Akankah kalian… mengulurkan tangan untuk_ku_?

.

.

Sekali ini, _tolong jawab aku._

* * *

****.

**A/N:** Seri ketiga dari kumpulan fanpoem ini. Nantikan seri ketiganya, ya. ^^ *kalau ada yang nunggu gitu*

Terima kasih untuk **Ainesuna**-san dan **Shireishou** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. :)

.

Makasih juga untuk yang membaca. Semoga kalian menikmati fanpoem (_gaje_) ini. **Kritik, jika berkenan?** ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Sasori no Shi

**Sasori no Shi**

**.**

Fanpoem. Sasori-_centric_.

Genre #3: Tragedy/Angst

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Disarankan membaca puisi ini sambil mendengarkan lagu **Naruto OST - Senya (Many Nights)**. Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Di tangan beku ini hanya ada dua

Kanan seni, kiri sepi

Biarkan diri ini tenggelam di kanan

Karena ku lelah dihantui sang kiri

.

.

_Dapatkah kau lihat aku?_

Ku bisa rasai dingin tanganmu

.

_Takdir,_

Ini bukan hidup yang kucari

Tapi, apa ku peduli?

Satu yang nyata, ku _nihil_ tempat tuk kembali!

.

.

_Dapatkah kau lihat aku?_

Dibalik boneka yang jumlah seribu

Ada anak kecil yang tersenyum beku

.

.

_Dapatkah kau lihat aku?_

Dibalik bayang semu seni

Satu pintaku tersembunyi—

.

.

Tolong,_ hentikan aku_

Sebelum jiwa ini membusuk lebih jauh

.

.

.

**_Terima kasih._**

Kau kira ku telah terbunuh

Nyatanya, _ku telah mati dari dulu._

* * *

_._

_( 2 Oktober 2012 )_

_._

_._

**A/N: **Seri keempat sekaligus terakhir dari kumpulan fanpoem ini. Terima kasih untuk Sherry Hoshie Kanada yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. :D

.

Makasih juga untuk yang membaca. Semoga kalian menikmati fanpoem (_gaje_) ini. **Kritik, jika berkenan?** ^^


End file.
